


Switched Grieving

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, William Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: AU - William lives. But, someone takes his place. It is hard to lose a love one.





	1. The Last Normal Day

_ **Chloe:** _

I heard the alarm go off about 5 minutes ago, but I just hit snooze and then promptly turned it off. I'm laying in bed, Max by my side. I am half awake, my eyes still closed. I can feel her breath against my neck and I can feel the goosebumps it's causing. I smile to myself and open my eyes slowly. Max is laying next to me, her arms against my chest and my arm wrapped around her. Her face is calm and peaceful, void of the stress that she's had lately.

_She really works herself ragged sometimes. She is going to college at Blackwell on a full ride scholarship, and there isn't much of a better reason to work so hard. But she still over does it sometimes..._

I look back at our desk and sigh to myself, her books still open and the papers piled up on the side. I kiss her forehead and she grumbles. I place my hand on her cheek, moving down so that we're even and kissing her on the lips. She groans into the kiss and smiles, sliding a hand away from my chest and into her hair. We make out for a minute, relaxed and happy. "Good morning to you too, Chloe." Max smiles at me, the skin near her eyes crinkling as looks into my eyes.

"Good morning, baby." I rub her cheek with my thumb, seeing her relax even more under my touch. "Love?"

"Yes?"

"I know that you have a busy day today, but do try to relax a little bit. It's Friday!" I lean in and rest my forehead on hers. "I would like to spend some time cuddling with my girlfriend  **before** we shower and go to bed."

"I'm sure you'd like to do more than just cuddle, Chlo. But we do have midterms coming up. Our first ever college midterms! How are you not more stressed about this?"

"Because you stress enough for the both of us. Besides, my classes are a walk in the park for me, I've been a math and science geek since I was 12 and general classes aren't exactly meant to give you that much of a challenge."

Max pouts and shakes her head. "Well that's easy for you to say, you're the brains of this relationship."

"Only on paper sweetheart." I kiss her cheek and throw the covers to the side, sitting up slowly. "Only on paper."

I look around for my pants and feel arms around my stomach and Max's head on my shoulder. "Come on, Chloe. Relax, it's too early to be running away from me already..."

I feel her finger tracing patterns on my abs and I chuckle. "Alright you siren, I guess I don't have to leave yet." I turn my head and she leans forward so our lips are inches apart. "What would a ladies woman such as yourself do with a helpless punk such as me."

"Oh, so many thing." Max leans in and kisses me, wrapping her legs around my waist and then pulling me backwards. I spin around and plant my hands on either side of Max's head, leaning down and kissing her with passion. She wraps her fingers in my light blue hair and grips it tight. I groan into the kiss and I can feel her beginning to tense up, ready to make a move when there is a knock on the door.

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bakey!" Mom's voice comes from the other side of the door.

"You're running out of good one liners mom!" I shout back, pulling away from Max and reluctantly throwing some clothes on.

"And your father and I are running out of earplugs, Chloe!" She shouts back as I hear the stairs creek and her voice gets more distant.

_Oh damn, I guess we should probably be more quiet on date night..._

I walk over to the door and wait for Max as she slips on a new shirt from the closet and comes over, poking my shoulder. "Let's get going. I want my waffles!"

"I know how to cook them too you know." We make out way down the stairs, going into the dining room.

"You do know how to make the Chloe, but your mom does them best." Max sits down and I sit across from her. I look over at dad and see him reading the news paper.

"Morning dad."

He folds up the paper and looks over at me with his signature goofy smile. "Well well, if it isn't my birth daughter. Never thought I'd bump into you here!" He looks over to Max, his smile still as wide as ever. "And my surrogate daughter, it is good to see you here as well."

Max smiles and blushes slightly. "I'm never getting used to that, you know."

"I do." Dad chuckles and glances at the paper again, half interested. "But you and Chloe have been dating for a few years now and so I figure it's only a matter of time before I have to call you my daughter-in-law." Max blushes even more and chuckles a little.

Mom comes in and clicks her tongue and passing out plates of warm, buttery waffles. "Now William, what have I told you about those three letter words?"

"Oh come on honey, it's not like you haven't said it yourself." he shoots back, cutting into his waffle and taking a bite.

"One of these days I'm gonna put something in your waffles for all of these things ya say to me."

"You already do, it's called love." Dad smiles as mom rolls her eyes and gently smacks him on the shoulder. She takes her own seat and begins eating. "So girls, what's on the agenda for today?"

"The usual. Max's gonna run herself ragged and I'm just gonna be twiddling my thumbs like the nerd I am."

"Smart ass is more like it." Max mumbles as she takes another bite of waffle.

"What was that Maxine? I couldn't hear you over your bad manners. We both know that Ryan and Vanessa raise you better." I wag my finger at her and she rolls her eyes.

Max groans and picks up her milk, shaking her head. "And we both know that they moved to Seattle years ago."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." I snag the last piece of waffle and pop it in my mouth, chewing away as I look up at the clock. I swallow and take a few big gulps of milk, getting up and taking my dishes to the sink. "And I think that we should get going here shortly or you are going to have to explain why you are late to class again."

"It's not my fault my girlfriend couldn't drive a push mower to save her life." Max gets up and puts on her shoes. She smiles over at mom and dad as they take their time eating. "Hope you guys have a fun day at the diner. See you later!"

"See you guys later, get going." Mom waves at us and smiles.

"Avast yee scallywags, set sail!" Dad does his best pirate voice, making me and Max laugh.

I turn to him and give him a joking salute as we walk for the door. "Ey ey captain!" When we get outside, I look over at Max and sigh. "I take offence to that you know. My driving skills beat yours any day." I unlock the truck and let her jump in first.

"You only get to say that because it's illegal for me to drive without a license." Max buckles up and look over at me.

"Damn, straight." I close my door and turn the key, buckling up as I put the truck in reverse.

Max waits until we're on the road and driving until she plants a quick peck on my cheek. "Unlike you."

"You know it."

 

_ **William:** _

I make a note of the fisherman's order, ripping of the sheet and heading towards the counter. I hear the ding of Joyce's bell and look at the plate, noticing the food for table number 12. I reach the window and ring the bell myself. She pops her head up and comes over, taking the slip from me. "It's Davey, says he's still in the navy."

"And he probably will be for life!" Frank walks out from the door next to the kitchen, mop and bucket in hand. "I'm gonna clean the men's room. Let me know if literally anything else comes up for me to do."

"Sure thing." I take the plates and walk over to the table, handing Jack a turkey melt and sit across from him, taking a bite from my tuna melt. "So Jack, what are the roads like today?"

"Oh, you know. Some of the roads are a little wet from the rain last night, but it's mostly the same." The trucker talks between chewing a bite of his sandwich.

I take another bite of tuna melt and gulp it down, nodding slowly. "One of these days I should try driving truck. It's always been something I wanted to try."

"You do remember we eat lunch every few days right? I do remember this."

"Oh hush, you forget where you put your keys half the time." I take a big bite and look around, seeing how relaxed everything is.

_We just go finished with the rush hour so I'm glad to have a little bit of a rest._

"I'll let you know that they are slippery little bastards. It's hard to keep track of them."

I nod and hear the bell ding in the background. "Be right back." I take another bite of my sandwich and wipe my hands on my apron, walking over to the kitchen. I grab the plates and go over to the table, swallowing what sandwich I've been chewing. "Here you go Dale."

"Thanks, Will. It's a fine Friday afternoon, isn't it."

"It sure is." I nod, looking out the window. The sky is a brilliant blue and the ocean waves are lapping against the shore in the distance.

"I would be careful if I were you though."

I look back at him and see that he's gone dead serious. "Why's that?"

"Ya saw the sky when ya got up, didn't ya?" He takes he knife and fork, cutting at his steak. "Red sun in the morning, sailors take warning..." I nod slowly.

_Just an old fisherman's superstition, but this town has always been a little superstitious._

"I'll be careful, Dale" I say as I walk back to my sandwich.

"You do that, now!"

 

_**Chloe** : _

"Oh come on Maxipad, you did fine. You've just got nerves, it's natural." I bump my shoulder against Max's as we walk over to the truck, our last classes of the day behind us.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She rubs her arm and looks down at the ground as we stop next to my truck. I go over and kiss her forehead, wrapping her in a hug. "Thanks. I just guess that I'm kinda worried that I'm not good enough to be here."

"Blasphemy I say!" Max chuckles and I rub her shoulder. "Seriously babe, you are amazing. I'm not just saying that because I love you, I'm saying it because it's true. You show that you have a burning passion for the art form and you do it justice. I know you, Max, You deserve to be here."

"Thanks. Let's go home." I unlock the door and hold it for her, smiling as she gets in. "I guess chivalry isn't dead."

"You're gosh darn right, m'lady." We both begin to laugh as I hop in, sliding the key in and buckling up. "You know, I do expect hella cuddles tonight."

"Ask and you shall receive." She leans in closer and whispers into my ear, "But you already knew that."

I smile and nod. "Yes I did."

\----------------------------

I lay on the couch, the TV on and Max laying on my chest. We are in sweatpants and tee-shirts, watching our show that comes on every Friday night. The commercials are on and the last few minutes are coming up. "Thanks for earlier, Chloe. I needed a little bit of a pep talk."

"No problem Maximo, that's what I'm here for." Max nuzzles into my chest, sighing happily.

"You're my world, you know that?"

I run my hand through her hair and close my eyes. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...."

I can hear the door knob being played with and then the door opens, mom and dad walking in. Max stays in place on my chest and I look over at them, wrapping my arms around Max and squeezing her gently.

"We're home you two!" Mom shouts.

"We're home, you other two!" I shout back from the couch, making Max giggle softly.

_Another calm Friday night. I'm so looking forward to dinner._

The show comes back on and my attention shifts back towards the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Time, Read On.


	2. The Calm Before...

_ **Chloe:** _

I hug my mother as she walks out the door. When she pulls back, she smiles at me, adjusting her purse. "I'll see you tonight, Chloe."

"See you later mom. Love ya!" I head back towards the living room and my mother chuckles.

"Love you too, Chloe." I hear the door open and close, a car engine soon starting and driving off.

I sit down at the end of the couch, Max's feet off to the side. I take the remote and make sure the volume is low, changing the TV stations and trying to find something good. After a few minutes, I hear some squeaking of the springs and Max rests her head in my lap, nuzzling against my leg. "Comfortable?"

"As always." I can hear the smile in her voice and she sighs happily.

_I love my life. I'm so lucky..._

There is the sound of someone walking quickly down the stairs and I turn my head, looking at my dad as he walks into the room. "Hey old man, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just getting around. Where's you're mother off to? I slept in so she didn't tell me."

"Ahh, living high on the hog I see. Mom went off to the store to get some groceries for the diner." I look back at the TV and I feel Max sit up, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Pull up a couch."

"Why thank you, I think I will." He sits down on the end of the couch and relaxes, letting out a sigh as he sinks into the old cushions. "So, what are my daughters up to this fine Saturday?"

"Oh, nothing much." Max yawns and nuzzles against me. "Just being together."

"Ahh, I see. You know, Joyce and I were alot like you two are when we were younger. Now we're always tired when we get to cuddle. It's better yet not as good at the same time. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it." She gets up and squeezes my shoulder as she gets up. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Hurry back love."

"I'm gonna take my sweet time."

"UUgh, fine, I see how it is." I shake my head and smile as Max walks to the sitars.

"Oh, you love me."

I look over and smile at her nodding slowly. "You know it, love."

She smiles back and heads up the stairs. I close my eyes and sigh, slumping back in the couch. "Are you gonna do it today?"

I look over at my dad and shake my head slightly. "Not today. I want mom to be there. It wouldn't feel right without her there." I reach into my pocket and take out the small black felt box, running my thumb along it.

"I hear ya." I feel his hand on my shoulder and I slide the box away, patting it with my hand.

"I always know I wanted to be with her. I even dreamed about marrying her when I was younger, you know?" I look at him and see a look of pride on his face.

"Yeah." He holds out his arms and I give him a really tight squeeze of a hug. "You're always going to be may baby girl, but I am just amazed at how grown up you really are. Your mom and I are really proud."

"Wait, you  _and_ mom? Did you tell her?" I give him a sly grin and he sighs, rolling his eye and nodding.

"Yeah yeah, I spilled the beans. But my daughter is making an important life decision and mom deserved to know. Sue me." He ruffles my hair and I chuckle, returning my gaze to the TV and relaxing into the couch.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Chloe." He yawns and I look over, seeing that his eyes are closed again and his breathing is getting shallower. After a few moments, I can hear him quietly snoring.

_Ha. Leave it to dad to fall asleep like this._

I yawn and blink a few times, my eyelids feeling heavy.

_You know, maybe a nap wouldn't be that bad._

I get up and walk upstairs, meeting Max as she's coming out of the bathroom. "Hey Chlo, what's up?"

"Sleepy cuddles, let's go..." I walk into the room and hear her behind me, shutting the door. I flop down and the bed and push off some of my clothes, getting under the blankets. After a moment, I feel Max laying next to me and curling against me. "Good girl, now let's relax." I feel her purr with happiness and nuzzle into me, her hands loosely clinging to my sides.

_I love this so much..._

I blink a few more times, the world fading away as I drift asleep in my lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm back to writing and I figured that I should focus on posting some updates for my existing stories instead of just posting so many One Shots.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
